The Battle of Ulaanbaatar
The Battle of Ulaanbaatar The Battle of Ulaanbaatar was a major battle in the Imperial Civil War (1849 - 52). Fought between The Libirachi Empire and Mongolian nationals, the battle was a key turning point in the Invasion of Mongolia - which was turned upside-down by the outbreak of civil war on 1st April, 1849. The Imperial soldiers had been advancing towards the Mongolian capital since the invasion was called in 1845, but they had met major resistance, trapping them in a slow war of attrition for 4 years until, at long last, the Imperial Soldiers had reached the capital on the 28th of March. The assault group made base outside of the city, where they set an invasion date for the 2nd of April. Unfortunately for the Imperial Forces, the para-military organization lead by Stanford Rightly IV began to gain wide-spread support at this time, an act which would grow into a full-scale war against the Emperor and his Privy Council. When Rightly declared war against the Emperor on the 1st of April, initially most didn't believe it, deciding it was an elaborate April Fools prank - which actually helped the Rightly army take hold of most of the western Libirachi Empire. When news spread to Ulaanbaatar, the Empire decided to continue with its planned invasion, and the First Division of Imperial Legion advanced on the city hall, where they were met with fierce resistance from the Mongolian nationals, who blocked the streets with barricades and set fire to Imperial camps. With the advancement of the Civil War, the Imperial Legion became increasingly under pressure, but they fought on gallantly, forcing the Mongolian parliament to surrender unconditionally on the 27th June. However, by this point the Rightly forces had made their way across western Libirachi (the parts which were most resistant to the Emperor's Rule), to the extent that they had reached Imperial Mongolia by the 5th of July 1849. When the Rightly forces arrived they first attempted to coax the Imperial Legion into believing that they were re-enforcement's, a plan which would have worked if it want for the oversight that the uniforms were completely different from each other. After realizing the deception, the Legion made a gallant bayonet charge against the rebels, riding down the plains on horses, until the Rightly forces used their arsenal of cannons to tear through the Imperial lines. Within minutes, the Empire retreated, accepting their loss at this charge, and took up residence in Ulaanbaatar - where they would stay until the end. Stanford Rightly's forces quickly surrounded the city, which they laid siege to from the 10th of July to the 20th of August 1849. In this period, food and water were hard to come by for the Imperial Legion soldiers, many of whom began to starve in the freezing conditions, and those who were ill were finished off by the icy conditions of Mongolia. The stalemate continued until the 20th of August, when Rightly forces managed to break into the city, effectively ending the Imperial reign there. The Legion soldiers were forced once more to retreat further into the City, until Brigadier Leftbridge-Stewart was forced to disband the First Division on the 27th. From then on, the disbanded remnants of the Division were forced to fight a guerrilla war, hunted down by the growing rebellion and subject to public execution if caught. While the rebellion took heavy casualty's, they managed to enclose the surviving soldiers in a Mongolian pub on the 23rd of September. The following blood-bath wiped out the last few soldiers in Ulaanbaatar, and effectively cemented the rebellions leadership of Mongolia. The rebels would later storm Beijing and execute the emperor in 1852, and crown their leader as President.Category:The Libirachi Empire